


One-Shot: The Unlikely Group

by Vildtiger



Series: Change of Fate [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, M/M, Naminé-centric (Kingdom Hearts), Sick Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas Is Bad at Feelings (Kingdom Hearts), adult and chatty Ienzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger
Summary: part of the Change of Fate storylineRiku gets sick, and Naminé has no idea how to fix it. A heart of darkness inside Riku makes her go to Hollow Bastion, where she finds Ienzo, who has the nurse Riku sick butt back to health. The group quickly discovers they all have dealt with loneliness and need the company, if only for a few days.
Relationships: Naminé & Ienzo- friendship only, Naminé & Vanitas - she still unsure about that one, Naminé/Riku (if you squirt at it)
Series: Change of Fate [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593028
Kudos: 7





	One-Shot: The Unlikely Group

**Author's Note:**

> **This is a One-Shot and part of my Change of Fate series. I got the idea to this story when I saw a drawing of Naminé nursing a sick Riku back to health. In the storyline of Change of Fate, this is happening during the time when Roxas, Axel and Saix are helping Xion regain her keyblade.**
> 
> **Before we begin, I highly suggest you read Book 1 and 2 and what I have of Book 3 out so far. Otherwise, this might confuse you a lot as to why certain characters are around. Other than that; enjoy this "small" story.**

Regret has been the reason why she agreed on restoring Sora’s memories, she felt so bad messing with them, more so when Sora treated her like a misguided friend than an enemy when he discovered the truth. And loneliness was the other reason why she allowed herself to be taken away from Castle Oblivion and follow the red-dressed and very indifferent about her opinions, a man named Diz. He offered her a place where she could work on her task, and he kept to his words, but Naminé still felt lonely. She yet again got put into a ‘cage’ in form of a white room, where she should work on her power over memory. The only difference between the cage from the Organization and this new one is that she isn’t always alone. It is rare, but Riku does at times come, partly to check up on Sora’s progress, but also to drop off groceries. Naminé is glad he does that, Diz is a horrible cook, and Naminé is no better. At least Riku can make a decent meal, and when he does decide to do the cooking, Naminé finds herself happy as that meant he would stay a bit longer than usual. 

Unlike Diz, who has more than once voiced he only keeps her around due to her powers, Riku seems to genuinely want to know her as a person. Naminé won’t deny it, it feels nice and tries to spend as much time around the silver-haired boy when he comes on his rare visits.  
They do rarely talk, Naminé figures it’s because none knows exactly what they should talk about, but the silence between them isn’t uncomfortable, she gets the sense that Riku does like having her around. 

Though at times, Riku does ask about his friend’s progress and if there is anything she would like, mostly Naminé only asks him to get her more paper or crayon for her memory work. Drawing out some of the memories makes it easier to weave them back together. Sometimes Naminé would find something she thinks would be worth talking about— well, more like asking. 

During one of his visits, Naminé took notice of a memory that didn’t belong to Sora, even though it was tightly connected to the sleeping boy. This memory was filled with negativity, so much that Naminé could practically feel the hurt coming from this memory. She spoke with Riku about it, at first he was reluctant to talk, and Naminé wasn’t sure why he kept glancing to his right, at one point frowning, though it is hard to fully know with the blindfold he had put over his eyes. “It belongs to someone residing in my heart, and he would prefer if you didn’t look into his memory.” Riku answered her and Naminé nodded that she understood, though got very curious about this heart residing inside Riku, but she left the subject alone. Instead, she asked him about the usual things when he came on visits, such as where he has been, if the Organization was giving him trouble and if he was doing alright. 

The answers are mostly the same; a small description of the world, the Organization always is an issue but he can handle it, and he could do worse, he supposed. Naminé merely wanted to return the gesture he did to her and she thinks that he appreciates that. 

Took some time, but Riku did open a bit up and tell Naminé about two people who have become his friends— though one of them prefers the word rival, that is the heart residing inside Riku. He didn’t go into much detail about this heart, only: “He does not do sympathizing, but he can relate to your loneliness. Most of his life has been on his own as well.” 

This took Naminé a bit off guard, but; “I’m glad both he and I have you to call friend.” She replied and Riku responded with a weak, embarrassing smile. And Naminé got the sense that this heart was partly the cause to why Riku came, to make sure she wasn’t lonely. “Thank you, Riku.”

“What’s friends for?”

The other friend Riku started to talk about, like the heart in him, Riku never spoke about him by name, so Naminé only came to know that one from the quick mentions Riku did. Apparently, this other friend has become Riku’s primary source of information— which took her by surprise, since Naminé thought Riku got all his information about the Organization from Diz. Clearly, she has been wrong, and this other friend has also been the one who taught him a bit of magic. From what she could gather at these mentions of this other friend, that he and Riku started out as enemies but later found common grounds and became friends. Naminé is glad to hear that Riku isn’t entirely on his own, it would be sad that he had to rely solely on himself, more so when he works so hard to help her restoring Sora’s memory. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

One day, Riku visits the mansion, he dropped off a bit of supply like food and more paper for her, but Naminé instantly noticed that someone is off about the older boy. His posture isn’t straight and tall but crooked, and he seems to have trouble standing. She mistook these signs of him being hurt from a presumably scuttle with one of the Organization members, but it turns out it was something else entirely. 

“I think I caught the flu…” Riku tells her weakly, he had to sit on the stairs and it troubles Naminé in how weak he suddenly looks. “I just need some rest and I should be fine in a day or so.” Naminé has no idea what the flu is, so all she can really rely on is Riku’s words on how to fix this. 

She helped him over to the couch Riku would use when he did decide to sleep here. “Anything you’ll need?” 

“A blanket, and some rest.” 

So she brought him a blanket to use and left Riku alone to rest.  
Later that day, she tries to bring him some food, but Riku declines, saying he isn’t hungry.  
Not sure what else to do, she did what he wished and merely let him rest. However, when the older boy didn’t show any signs of getting better, Naminé tries to ask Diz about it, but he brushed her off, and she was too nervous around this man to even try and explain the whole situation. So that leaves her with the only option of trying to help Riku on her own, but Naminé has clue how to fix this other than stay at Riku’s side. 

It was where the heart inside of Riku made his first contact, it startled her in how much darkness there's inside that heart. _“Stop flinching all the time, if I was going to hurt you, I would’ve done it a long time ago.”_ The heart snaps at her.

That voice, it sounds very much like Sora, though much darker and menacing. Right that moment, Naminé understands the connection this heart shares with Sora. _“Sorry... I didn’t mean to offend you.”_ She replies back through the link he made with her. 

_“Yeah, whatever, I don’t need a measly apology from you.”_

Riku was right, this one does have an attitude, but Naminé can understand with all that darkness inside of that heart. 

_“But as I am inside Riku’s heart, I’m stuck in this pathetic display, and I am getting sick of it. I hate to do this, but he is getting worse and I rather not be stuck in that place again."_

What place is this heart talking about? Whatever it is, it sounds pretty bad if a dark heart like this one wants to avoid it at all costs. 

_"So, here is what you are going to do. You will go and fetch the bookworm, he should be able to fix this stupid sick problem.”_

Pretty sure the heart is talking about Riku’s other friend, the one who has been his source of information. One problem though, _“But… I don’t even know where he lives.”_ Naminé replies to the heart quietly. 

_“Hollow Bastion, inside the castle.”_

Okay, now she knows where this other friend is, but there is still another problem… _“How do I get there?”_

_“You’re a Nobody, use a dark portal, idiot.”_

Naminé is embarrassed to say it, but apparently her silence is still enough. 

_“You gotta be fucking kidding me… you don’t know how to make a dark portal?! What kind of Nobody are you?”_

She did not have an answer for that other than what Diz told her. _“I’m a witch with the power over—“_

_“Yeah, well, memory powers is no use now, are they witch?”_

Naminé winches at those harsh words, mostly because he did speak the truth. 

_“Fine, I suppose I gotta teach you… seriously, a Nobody unable to open portals."_ The heart grumbles irritated at this and for the first time, Naminé feels embarrassed of her oblivious on how to make dark portals. _"Tell me you at least know how to reach that darkness of yours.”_

_“Um, I know it’s there, but I never have—”_

_“Just shut up and take hold on it.”_

She reaches into herself and takes hold of the darkness that is making up her body. _“Okay, I think I got it. What now?”_

_“Now you’re going to make a portal out from it. Usually, I would say just point at the spot you want the portal, but as you’re useless, I say you need to form the portal out from your hands.”_

How can Riku deal with this daily? This heart is mean and the words sting a lot. She supposes Riku can ignore that, for that heart is trying to help... in his own harsh way. Naminé does as the heart told her, it takes a few tries but does manage to open a portal.

_“Took you long enough. Now, go and get the bookworm.”_ And as if he sensed she was about to ask: _“It’s the emo looking young man dressed as a scientist, now go already!”_

Naminé nods and runs into the portal, she barely had to stay inside this realm of in-between before she got to her location. It was a bit weird, like Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion already were tightly connected or something. Not that she can ponder much about it. She has arrived and now she just has to find this other friend of Riku. Naminé trots into the castle, kinda glad that the Heartless roaming around are ignoring her.  
One of the bigger ones does get a bit too close for comfort, but what really startled her, was the blades that came out from seemly nowhere and cut that Heartless in half. Naminé let out a gasp in fright of who did that. 

“Apologies if I frighten you, are you unharmed?” A light voice asks and a young adult appeared from another hallway. Naminé quickly scans this one and is pretty sure this is ‘bookworm’ the heart spoke about. His steel-blue hair is sleeked over the right eye and is dressed in a white lab coat that looks a tad too big for him. She nods slowly to this new arrived, feeling nervous but also getting the sense that this young man seems friendly from how his piercing light-blue eyes gleam with genuine worry of her well-being. “Good, I wasn’t expecting visitors, been busy clearing up the castle for Heartless." This young man explains while scanning this area for more Heartless, he does quickly turns back to her. "Now, what brings you here?” The voice in a very friendly and polite tone. It’s clear he wishes to help her out and that eases most of her worries. 

“Do you know Riku?” Naminé asks, the young man blinks, his gentle smile gone in his taken aback reaction. That’s is good enough sign that he does know Riku. “He’s sick, said he only needed rest but he hasn’t gotten any better.” and the dark heart mentioned Riku was getting worse, so yeah, Naminé is really starting to worry. 

“I see." The young man nods, his visible eye very intense. "You used a dark portal getting here, correct?” Naminé nods and to her confusion, he turns around and walks the other way. However, he is at least polite enough to explain why he is going the other way: “I need to get my old Organization coat. I have no wish exposing myself to that kind of darkness.” Ah, that makes sense. Naminé forgot that people are not immune to the darkness inside the dark portals. The young man returns a moment later, now dressed in a black coat and looks very uncomfortable about it. “Never thought I would wear it again...”

Naminé feels bad that she made him wear it— hold up, again? “What do you mean ‘again’?” She asks, and is wondering if this young man has been traveling the worlds with Riku? Though the silver-haired and current sick boy never mentioned it. 

The young man gestures to her in a manner that makes her realize he is asking her to open a portal, she does and when they walk through the realm of in-between. Here he answers her question. “I’m not proud of it, but I did once work with some horrible people.” He avoids her eyes, but it’s very apparent that he is greatly affected by this mistake of his. “I've been trying to make up for it ever since.” 

That she can very much relate to, Naminé also did some terrible things she's trying to make up. “Same here...” The young man turns to her, surprised and feeling comfortable enough to tell this other friend of Riku; Naminé explains him. “I was lonely and some people used it to make me do something terrible against someone… even with what I did… he still wanted to be my friend. I’m trying to fix what damage I did on him.” The young man merely nods, and Naminé is surprised that he shows no ill thoughts about her past action. 

They leave the portal, the young man walks straight over to the sickly Riku and puts a hand on his forehead, then does some kind of spell and whatever it did, made him get a very intense stare in his blue eyes. “It was good you came to me." He eyes her, explaining, "His condition would’ve only have gotten worse, but I cannot treat him properly here." and he turns back to the sickly Riku. "Naminé, please open a portal back to Hollow Bastion.”

How did he… “How do you know my name?” but the look he gives her, Naminé realizes that now is not the time. She opens a portal and helps the young man in carrying the barely responsive Riku back to the castle. Here the young man brings them to a large bedroom, filled with books, strange gadgets and even a container with something like living beautiful water stuck inside.  
The young man asks her to leave, not sure why but sensing he knows what he is doing, she does. 

He returns a little while later, holding Riku’s black coat in his arms and Naminé realizes why she was asked to leave. “I take from how he’s going downhill in his condition, Riku hasn’t been eaten anything.” She nods that he is correct. The young man rolls his eyes and walks off with: “Why am I not surprised? Figures he still picked fights when it started, instead of recuperating when the signs started to show.” 

Naminé hesitates but decides to follow the young man, he brings her to a washing room, where he leaves the coat and then takes her to a large kitchen that looks to could’ve held a lot of people. The young man starts taking stuff out from the many shelves and food out from the large refrigerator. Naminé approaches him slowly, no longer able to keep her mouth shut. “Did Riku tell you my name?” 

The young man stops his small task, hesitates, but when he goes back in chopping the chicken meat. “No, Riku has been reluctant to reveal much to me. Though now I can understand why he was hesitant talking about who helped him restoring Sora’s memories.” He glances to her, trying but failing in smiling. “Even I am unsure if I can be trusted with such sensitive knowledge. It has only been three months since I changed side.” Naminé blinks, not sure what he is talking about, nor why he does not think he can be trusted. The young man puts the minced chicken into the pot, along with some water, gives her a quick look and as he went to stir the pot. “I take he never told you about our first meeting.”

“He did mention that you two tried to kill one another,” Naminé replies and has always found that very strange, for if he has been all gloomy about it, then she would've understood this one's previous statement, but no. When Riku does talk about it: “and he becomes so amused about it, like it’s a big joke.” Which she does not get and to her confusion, the young man chuckles, very much the same manner Riku does when it comes to this topic. “What is you two find so funny about it?” For Naminé does not understand what they consider so funny.

“It’s a bit hard to explain really,” He replies, still smiling in amusement at the whole thought of their meeting. “but let me try. When we met the first time, I was part of the Organization, a Nobody—“ Naminé gasps, becoming fearful that this young man is one of the Organization members. He takes up his hand, saying assuring. “No need for alarm, Naminé. I am not part of the Organization anymore, I am working against them now.” She wants to calm down, but it's hard with the memories from how other members of the Organization has been treating her. The young man gives her a look of understanding, before returning back to the cooking. “My Nobody was trying to turn him over to the Organization side, or at least get rid of him. Almost succeed, but Riku somehow rid himself of his fear towards darkness.” 

Oh, so it was him Riku was fighting against when she came to aid him, never saw his face, only knew Riku was in trouble and she could help him. 

“We tried to kill the other after that, Riku came out victorious and…” the young man suddenly gets a far-off look, filled with horror. Naminé senses a very intense, horrifying memory. However, he is quick to shake it away and she is unable to understand what scared him so much. “N-Not long after, we met again, but as I had just regained my heart, calm and collective was the last thing on my mind." She blinks in how focused he is on stirring the pot he has become, avoiding her eyes altogether and Naminé cannot see his thanks to that sleeked down hair. "I was a mess, couldn’t think straight, for the first time in years, I was able to feel emotions... and what emotions my memories brought me… it was horrible." He stops, just stares into the pot. Naminé is troubled at how she can literally see these memories he spoke about throw themselves at this young man. They are incredibly intense, very raw, and Naminé is sort of thankful that she cannot see what these memories are about. The pain she's sensing from them does scare her, and Naminé cannot help but pity this young man from dealing with this probably daily. 

He is quiet for a long time, unable to get out of his flood of memories. Naminé hesitates but walks over and uses her power to brush the worst of these memories away, at least enough so he can return back to reality. He eyes her breifly, then clears his throat, Naminé awkwardly steps back, though is curious to hear the end of this little story. "What happened after your re-completion?" 

The young man takes a moment to realize she asked a question. "Oh, well, Riku had no idea what to do with me. What I understand, I was quite the pitiful sight, so Riku didn't know what else to do other than try and help me. And that is the joke.” Naminé titles her head, not really seeing the joke but she supposes it’s more of an inside joke between Riku and this guy. 

“I’m glad it turned out for the better.” She replies softly, Riku might not talk much about it, but the few times he did. “You offer him much needed support.” 

The young man chuckles, puts some vegetables into the heating pot. “It's least I can do.” The smile drops and he looks strangely sad, “Especially with the horrible things I’ve been part of…my words have often lead to tragedy.” he puts a lid onto the pot, musing; “It was I who suggested we should use your powers to scatter Sora’s memory.” Naminé has no words to respond to this new knowledge, not even sure how to react. Should she feel angry? Disgusted that she is standing before the person who made the others use her loneliness to turn Sora into her thrall? Or should she pity him? There is so much regret in his eyes, so much that she fears it’s going to break him. 

Naminé hesitates but, both from what she has gotten from Riku but also her own impression about this young man. She decides that he deserves at least this much. Naminé puts a hand gently on his arm, and there she realizes that he has been shaking, and feeling that and knowing how affected he is by this deep regret thanks to her powers. “I forgive you.” He snaps to her, dumbfounded stares wide-eyed at her, Naminé smiles weakly up to him. “Sora forgave me from what I did to him, least I can do is forgive you, now that you can feel bad from your action.” 

He smiles weakly down to her, “I truly appreciate this gesture, Naminé. Thank you.” she returns the smile, glad that they both stopped this circle of pain, from both sides. It gives a sense of letting go and move on. Though she does not think she can forgive Marluxia and Larxene just as easily. They did hurt her in a much more personal manner, even though Marluxia seemed to somewhat change his tune at the end. 

The moment the food he made is done, Naminé follows him back to the room, on the way she finds herself wondering that she still does not know his name. “What is your name?”

He glances back to her, a faint smile on his lips. “It’s Ienzo.” 

Naminé nods, glad to know his name. She is a bit curious about who his Nobody was, but honestly, it does not matter, she never met his Nobody in person. Otherwise, she would’ve recognized his face. Reaching the room, Ienzo prepares a bowl of the chicken soup he made. With the bowl ready, he then shakes Riku’s shoulder, waking him up.  
The moment Riku is awake, the young man hands him the bowl, telling him in a firm tone. “You’re not allowed any further rest before every drop is gone.” Riku stares at him confused and Ienzo, clearly able to read the unspoken question. “Naminé was worried about you, and frankly, she got every reason. Your temperature is uncomfortably high, and your lack of nourishment has weakened your immune system.”

“… Why do you have the coat on?”

Ienzo facepalm and Naminé get a strange urge to laugh at the obvious answer to that question, not making it any better at Ienzo's next words. “Clearly the fever has cooked some of your brain cells as well...” The young man muses under his breath, dropping his hand Ienzo addresses the not clear in the head silver-haired boy. “You will stay here until the fever is down.” He then turns to her, “You are welcome to stay. There are plenty of rooms, and I could use an extra hand nursing Riku back to health.” She nods, grateful she can stay and watch over Riku. Ienzo leaves to patrol the castle for Heartless and Naminé stays with Riku. She has to help him eat, he is too weak to do it himself. 

_“Aw, the baby has to be spoon-fed? Aren’t you a pathetic sight, Riku.”_

“Oh go and play with a Heartless.” Riku mumbles, and Naminé has to bite her lips so not to giggle at this quick relationship display between the heart and him. At least Riku does not look overly embarrassed that she is helping him eating the food. For a moment, their eyes meet and he asks: “Did you bring me here?” Naminé nods but before she can explain:

_“All she did was sitting around being useless. Didn’t even know how to make a fucking dark portal, had to teach her just so you wouldn’t die on me.”_

Right there, Naminé realizes why Riku at times turns his head to the right. It’s when the heart is talking to him. Riku meets her eyes again, slowly his eyes wide, as if he realized something. “You can hear him too?” Naminé nods and it looks to ease down his worries, for he speaks to the heart verbally. “Oh, so you do care. Aren’t you a good fr—” 

_“Say that word and I’m going to strangle you.”_

Riku smirks, slowly return back to eating the food. “Thanks, both of you.” 

_“Just recover already, idiot.”_

Naminé smiles, both at the gratitude but also that Riku has become comfortable showing his relationship with this heart. She can see that Riku easily brushes the heart's mean remarks off and can understand the meaning behind the harsh words. Oh, that reminds her, she has no idea what the name is to this heart residing inside Riku. “What is your name?” 

_“Vanitas, and you don’t have to introduce yourself. It’s not like Riku ever shuts up about you, Naminé.”_

“I do not talk about her all the time.” Riku retorts back, Naminé is not sure if that red tint is from the fever or embarrassment. All she does know that hers is from this strange flattery. Naminé didn't realize that Riku thinks about her when he’s out in the many worlds. Naminé helps him eat the rest of the food, and he looks a bit better, at least more aware of his surroundings. “This isn’t the room Maleficent gave me.” He remarks, Naminé is about to voices her agreement.

“And I’m not going to put you there. That room is gloomier than a graveyard.” Ienzo’s voice speaks and he appears at the door, has a claw mark over his cheek, Naminé instantly worries of what caused it. He blinks and only there notices the slash. “Oh, don’t worry, merely one of the Soldier Heartless caught me by surprise.” He brushes a finger over the wound and with a green glow, it is gone. He then walks over to Riku, checks the now-empty bowl and nods satisfied. “Good, I dreaded we had to force it down into you.” 

_“Now that I would like to see.”_

Naminé glances to Riku, he smiles faintly at Vanitas’s remark, Ienzo does not seem aware of the other heart as he mistook the smile from his words. “Get some rest, and if you need to use the bathroom, call for me.” Riku opens his mouth but the young man stops him before he can even speak. “Riku, you have a high fever and the flu is rendering your body weak. I will feel a lot better knowing you will get instant help if you end up collapsing.” 

She admits that she will feel the same, so glad that Ienzo is around, for Naminé didn’t have a clue of what a sick body does to one. Riku reluctantly agrees, and apparently being around friends, makes him show a side Naminé hasn’t seen before. “You’re the doctor.” He speaks in a dry voice.

Ienzo takes the pot, chuckling. “I never got the degree and even if I did; I’m not that kind of doctor." He leaves the room. "Naminé, follow me if you please.” She hesitates, not sure if she wants to leave Riku, but a nod from the silver-haired boy, she does as requested and follows Ienzo.

He brings her back to the kitchen, there is a single Heartless roaming around, but Ienzo quickly took care of that one with an ice spell. And after he had put the pot chicken soup into the refrigerator. “Now with Riku set for a while. What would you like for dinner?” He asks, and takes out the rest of the chicken he used for Riku’s food. “There’s still some chicken, I can cook some roots and rice as the side dish. Or are you more for fish? I think I got enough for a decent meal.” 

Caught off guard that he asked for her opinion. “Oh, whatever you feel like.” Naminé replies. Ienzo gives her a look, and it’s a bit unnerving as those eyes seem to pierce into her very soul. 

“Come now, you don’t have to worry about me. What I understand, you don’t get the most interesting meals unless Riku is around— which I doubt he is often.” She hesitates, still not sure if her opinion matters. No one has ever asked what she want.  
Ienzo steps away from the fridge, walks over and gently, yet firmly guide her over to the spot. “Take whatever you feel like, and a piece of friendly advice; we’re not getting anything unless you choose some.” Right as he said it. He walks over to a chair, takes a seat and from the satchel over his shoulder, pulls up a large ginger-red colored book. He starts reading it, utterly ignoring her begging for help stares.

It looks like he was serious… Naminé is not at all used to make choices, not even one as simple as picking out food. But when it’s clear Ienzo is not coming for her rescue, Naminé slowly and very hesitantly picks what she thinks will be good to eat. She takes the chicken, some frozen vegetable, cheese and a bottle of some sort of oil she merely found interesting. With these in hand, Naminé puts them down before Ienzo. He gives them a quick scan and smiles. “All right, I now know what we’re getting tonight.” He puts down the book and heads to one of the shelves where he grabs some green spaghetti, two onions, some leaves from a plant and another kind of cheese. “Now we got everything— oh, almost,” He grabs two small bowls with salt and pepper, and puts it alongside what she picked. “there, let’s get started.” And before Naminé realized it, she is suddenly helping Ienzo cooking their food.  
He did always explain how exactly to prepare the ingredients and even showed her if she didn’t quite get it. 

It took some time, but the food that came out from sure tasted a lot better than what she has lived on since her creation. “This is really good.” Naminé gasps, startled that food could taste this good and really has to restrain herself in not wolfing down the whole thing. She wants to enjoy every bite. “Did you use some kind of magic?” Naminé hasn’t met anyone who would use magic as casual as Ienzo here did. 

Ienzo laughs and shakes his head. “The only magic we did is the wonder what some people did in the past when they created this recipe.” He plays a bit with the food as he continues, eyes have gone strangely distance. “My mom used to say that cooking is like magic in itself. You can follow whatever the instruction says or try and be a bit creative and see what happens.” 

“Sounds like wise words coming from her.” Naminé smiles and wonders out loud. "Do you think I will see her?" Not sure why, but she knows she said something wrong. Ienzo's smile is gone and he looks to be in pain. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—“

“It’s alright,” He speaks softly but avoids her eyes. Still, Naminé did spot tears in his eyes. “Sorry, but encountering her will be impossiple… she and my father are both dead.” 

“I’m sorry.” Ienzo merely nods and without a word, takes what’s left of his food and throws it out, before leaving with: “I’ll go and check on Riku.” Naminé does not try and stop him, feeling bad that she brought up these sad memories. She quietly finishes up the food and after have washed up, returns to the room where Riku is. The silver-haired boy is still sleeping, but apparently:

_“Looks like someone is going to have another mental breakdown. Try not to blow everything up this time, bookworm.”_

Vanitas does not need Riku awake to see his surroundings, Naminé decides not to pay the heart any mind, instead, she walks over to where Ienzo is sitting. “Are you alright?”

He chuckles, but it’s stained and weak. “I have been like this since I regained my heart. It’s terrible, for to be honest,” He brushes his trembling fingers over his damp eyes. “I have no control over my emotions whatsoever, no idea what will trigger the waves.” 

“Waves?” Naminé asks, a bit confused about what he meant by that. But she does have an idea of what he is talking about. "do you mean the way your memory hits your very mind?" 

Ienzo nods and says with a sigh, "I have no way of stopping them and it leaves me both mentally drained and in so much pain.” fisting his hands. “I hate feeling like this. I want it to stop but to do that… I have to rid my heart and,” Ienzo sighs and leans back onto his chair. “The sheer thought of living without emotions once again. It scares me more than the waves. Being human again, yes, it brings me so much pain, but it’s also like seeing colors for the first time after a decade of grey. For the first time, I feel alive. I don’t want to lose that.” 

A small chuckle from the bed and both she and Ienzo turn their attention there, it proves to be Riku. He smiles weakly to the older male. “I’m glad to hear that coming from you.” 

_“Now I wish I got a body, for all this sentimentality is making me want to puke.”_

Naminé gasps at what Vanitas just said, and Riku chuckles, leaving Ienzo a bit confused and he does not hesitate to say so. “I feel like I am missing something here.” 

_“Fine, whatever, just tell him…”_

Sounds like Riku asked the heart mentally, Riku smiles faintly and explains the frowning Ienzo: “I have a heart inside mine. One made out of darkness. His name is Vanitas.” 

_“And I am the reason Riku kicked your Nobody ass.”_

“He helped me overcome the darkness of Ansem.” Riku says instead, Naminé has to bite her lip in how Vanitas grumbles that he didn’t repeat his words.

Ienzo does not look overly surprised by this new information, in fact, “I had my suspicion for a while about a third darkness inside of you. I know the scent of the super— I mean Xehanort, and your own darkness is somewhat close to his, yet different. Then there’s the third darkness. I mistook it for yours at first, but throughout your visits, I took notice this darkness is purer than it should’ve been, unnatural even.”

“That’s Vanitas’s, he said he is pure darkness.” 

“Interesting." Ienzo rests his hand at the bridge of his nose. "I’ve never thought a person’s heart could be pure darkness, only the Heartless.”

_“Did you just compare me to a stupid Heartless?”_

“He took offense to that.” Riku translates and Ienzo immediately apologizes, Vanitas grumbles but Naminé thinks that he accepted the apology. She must admit that this is very strange, never thought she would have a semi-normal conversation with other people and be treated as a person and not an object. 

She looks out of the window and unlike Twilight Town’s sky that never turns into night, Hollow Bastion does and it shows that it’s getting late. “I should get back.” She tells the boys softly.

“You can borrow a bed here if you like.” Ienzo kindly offers her.

It is very tempting but Naminé doubts it’s a good idea, “I don’t want to make Diz think I have abandoned my task restoring Sora’s memory.” she explains. Ienzo blinks, no idea who this Diz is, but honestly, neither does she or Riku. All she knows that he has a vendetta against the Organization (so best he does not know about Ienzo, being an ex-member and former Nobody) and wants Sora memory restored. “Thanks for the hospitality and helping Riku out.” 

“No problem, you’re welcome back any time you wish, Naminé.” 

She would very much like to return, not only to check up on Riku but also leave her small prison, if only for just a little while. Naminé thanks Ienzo again and returns back to the mansion. Fortunately, Diz hasn’t taken notice of her several hour absents and she is glad he was busier being hauled up in the basement than paying her much mind, but she thinks it’s best to do some of her work when paying the boys a visit tomorrow. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Naminé left the mansion as early as she dared, as she is unsure if Ienzo is up this early. She packs paper and several crayons for her memory drawings and heads out. Naminé is surprised to find Ienzo already up, "Good morning Naminé." he greets her and it worries Naminé how tired he looks.

"morning, slept well?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

Ienzo shakes his head and while guiding her back to the kitchen, "I have been dealing with nightmares these past weeks. not making it any better that these Nightmare is more bite than bark." he chuckles weakly at that, but Naminé cannot see the humor in this. "But that is to be exspected, considering what we did..." 

No idea what he is talking about and Naminé does not dare looking into his memory, from how much pain they causes Ienzo, she fears the worst. but still, "you're like Riku" he eyes her, looking quite confused by her words. Naminé puts a hand on her own chest, explaining the similarity these two males have. "he thinks he has to fix his own mistakes alone." But Naminé has seen past the facade of Riku, learned that he does let people in. "but that's not true, he is coming to you."

Ienzo watches her for a moment before he continues walking with a thoughtful humming. Naminé does not know what this young man took from her words, only that he seems to be in a somewhat better mood. Which is good. She helps him heating up the chicken soup and they return to Riku's room. Ienzo wakes him and the moment Riku notices her, "you're here early" Naminé smiles sheepishly at this. 

“How are you feeling?” she asks.

He takes the bowl Ienzo offers him. “A lot better," Riku replies and he sure looks better than yesterday. "but I doubt I’m allowed to leave bed.” He nods over to the older male, who has pulled out that large chestnut colored book of his. “I’m not going to test if Ienzo was serious about throwing a paralyze spell at me if I tried to leave.” 

“I was quite serious,” Ienzo replies from his spot, adding as he starts reading that book of his “and don’t tempt me trying out my new spell on you. Though it will make it rather easy tracking you down if it came to it.” Naminé can’t help but giggle at this, more so at the look Riku gives him. It’s nice to see his eyes for once, but she does understand why he’s wearing the blindfold, considering the fact what he did to his best friend. Ienzo then turns to her, asking: “getting hungry?” She nods, and he gets up, leaving the room with: “Same here, so I take this as a good timing preparing our breakfast.” 

Naminé tries to stop him, “No, you don’t have to…” but he’s already gone. 

“I think he likes having visitors.” Riku points out from his spot, he puts down his bowl and brushes some of his long silver hair away from his eyes. “Figures he’s been quite lonely in this huge castle.” And after a moment of silence, “We all got that in common. So the least we can do is keep each other company.” 

Naminé hears a huff from Vanitas, but for once, he does not get all snarky about it. Riku did mention that this heart of darkness knew a thing or two about being lonely.  
Naminé takes her stuff and takes a seat beside Riku’s bed and slowly starts on her work. She can feel Riku watching her, but for once, it feels comfortable having someone watching over her while she works. He only speaks when the memory takes shape from her drawing, a memory of him and his two best friends. “I miss hanging out with them, but it’s good knowing I have other people around.”  
She does not answer, not want to be disrespectful. Unlike Riku, she hasn’t been around people who thought her more than an asset, even Diz thinks her nothing more than a means to an end. 

Ienzo returns, holding a tray that have several warm buns, jam, butter and other things they can put on. “Not sure what you prefer, so I took a bit of everything.” He puts down the tray onto the bed, “There’s enough for you too, Riku.”

“Thanks, but I’m stuffed from the soup.” 

“Well, in case you're still hungry.” Ienzo takes a seat, he offers her one of the buns. Naminé hesitates. “Go ahead”

She takes a bun and quietly puts some jam on, this is very strange but in a good manner. Riku, Ienzo, and even Vanitas are treating her like a normal person, not one of them is demanding something from her, merely enjoying her presence. It’s nice, but it can’t really last. She is only here because Riku is sick— which reminds her. “How long before you’re fully recovered?” She asks the bedridden boy.

Riku shrugs and eyes Ienzo, who answers her question. “He is doing a quick recovery, so perhaps two more days. But since I got the title as the doctor—“ Riku smirks and Naminé has to restrain a giggle. “I highly suggest he stays a few more days, to be certain of a full recovery.”

“I smell an excuse you want people around.” Riku remarks, the older male replies with a knowing smirk, but does not voice if that’s the actual reason or not. Naminé would like to think he wants them around. It does give her the excuse to stick around a while longer. “Figures that’s why you didn’t just heal the sickness away.” 

Ienzo grabs another bun and it surprises Naminé in how his eyes seem to shine, “Oh, there’s a reason why I didn’t even make an attempt.”

_“Crap, here we go again… nice going Riku.”_

Naminé blinks and somewhat dreads what made Vanitas react that way. Of course, Ienzo didn’t hear and continues talking: “Healing magic only heals physical injuries, it cannot heal the mental, otherwise, don’t you think I would’ve done it a long time ago?" Riku nods knowingly. "The other thing it cannot heal is sickness, you see, it’s not an injury, more a virus affecting the body. I won’t claim I’m an expert in healing magic, but I do know that if trying to heal sickness, all it will do is make it worse as the magic might restore more of the infection raging inside of your body instead of removing it.” Naminé titles her head, not that this confused her, but what Ienzo said is honestly very informative, though it got a little hard to keep track as he went on. Checking on Riku, it looks like he likes to hear what the older male is saying, while Vanitas… is probably wishing he could bonk his head onto the nearest table.  
“—there’s no easy fix, so you simply have to deal being in bed for a couple of days. I’m sure the Organization can live without you screwing with them for that long.” The way Ienzo said it, it made Naminé giggle. Riku, too let out a small laugh. 

Vanitas, on the other hand: _"Finally! He stopped talking! Why did you spare this guy of all the Nobodies??"_  
By how Riku quirked his head slightly to the left, Naminé presumes he replied the boy of darkness, it's comfirmed when Vanitas grumbles, _"If I had known this would've happened, then I wouldn't have been that casual about it... also, screw you Riku, for putting me through this."_

Riku merely smiles and says to Ienzo. “Could’ve been worse, I guess.” He eyes her and she returns it with a weak smile. Riku then asks Ienzo for something to kill the hours and he gets a book, much to the silver-haired's bemusement. At least Vanitas is having fun.  
Naminé glances to Ienzo, he returns her look with a smirk, before going back to his readings. She does the same with her memory drawings.  
Again she gets this strange but good sense, it’s a comfortable silence between them all, and it feels nice being surrounded by people who are not looking out to harm her. It makes Naminé wonder if she could stay like this when her task of restoring Sora’s memory will be done, she likes to think so. 

Around midday, Ienzo brings tea, Naminé does drink a little, mostly out of politeness but does take this as a good time to put down her work for a while, and perhaps gets answers on something she has been wondering about. “Ienzo, if you don’t mind me asking.” The young man meets her eyes, that intense stare is back, she takes the sign she got his full attention. Naminé hesitates, well aware this will bring him pain but… “Can you tell me about your parents?” This made Riku looks up from his own book, full attention on Ienzo. Naminé knows this is pushing it, but she never will have some and all she really had to go from is the parents of Sora. Those two seemed like really nice people, but it has made her wonder if all parents were like Sora’s. And so far, Ienzo has been the only open somewhat open about it. As expected, Ienzo tense up and for a painfully long time, he does not answer. Naminé fears she has stepped the line. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

“I should’ve known you would be curious about that. Taken you never got or ever will have such a thing.” Ienzo speaks, she drops her head, hands tighten slightly around the sketchbook of the emotions of loss that he is indeed correct. Ienzo glances over to Riku, asking a bit to her embarrassment. "Has she asked you?"

Riku eyes her, musing, "Naminé has asked how life on the island was, but never about my parents." and he avoids everyone's eyes. "I rather not talk about my parents..." Ienzo nods knowingly, while Naminé is a bit confused but will respect Riku's wish in not getting further into the subject that is his parents. "What about you, Ienzo?"

Ienzo sighs and puts down his book, he walks over to the large window, gazing down to the city below. “I was very young when I lost them, and worse, I barely got the chance to grieve before my heart was taken from me." He does not move from his spot. "But, if you three can indulge me share their memory– granted, I am most likely bias in my opinion about them." 

"Aren't we all?" Riku voices. 

Ienzo glances briefly back to her and Riku, giving the younger male a small smile before he turns back to the city below. "I remember my mother to be firm but fair. I knew early on that I shouldn’t try anything with her unless I wanted blisters from whatever work she put on me for punishment. See, my mother was a strong believer in one has to work hard if wishing to reach one's goal and never take anything for granted. She taught me a lot of things, one of them was cooking but also basic magic when I started to show interest in the art. My father..." Ienzo drops his head ever so slightly. "every time I get the scent of plants or newly dug earth, I think of him. I remember my father had this small garden, filled with all kinds of plans, several my mother would use for her cooking or potions.” He leaves the window and walks over to the glassy container that holds this strange colorful and flowing water-looking stuff. “But what I most remember about my father; is that he had this ability to spark my imagination when he took me out in the gardens or we sat before the fireplace, reading a new book from the local library.” He pulls up the container, letting loose the flowing stuff and it starts to float away the moment he released it. 

Naminé at first watches the strange stuff, but her attention is quickly back on Ienzo and the far-off look in his sad blue eyes. He stares at the flowing material dissipate but with a wave of his slightly glowing hand, it returns and to Naminé awe, starts taking shape as a sort of beast with huge wings. “He could tell the most awe-inspiring stories, so passionate that it sounded like he had been there and watched it with his own eyes.” Ienzo puts his hands together and in a waving manner separates them and the winged creature starts to fly around the room, more of that stuff turns into what looks to be a keyblade wielder standing up to fight it. It makes Riku title his head in a strange wonder. Naminé too watches this magical material in awe as it creates an epic fight and when that winged beast falls, the whole thing disappears and mist-like magic returns back to Ienzo, who forms it into an orb. “Now that I know about the other worlds, I sometimes wonder if he truly saw those things or if it all was just in his head. Unfortunately,” he returns the magic back into the container. “I will never know the answer...” 

"Wish I could've met them." Riku voices somberly, Naminé nods in agreement, and she blinks when Riku asks: “did the Heartless take them?” 

Ienzo shakes his head, “No, the Heartless wasn’t even a thing back when they died. It was monsters of darkness, but not Heartless. Riku, Naminé, have you ever seen the creature we called the Guardian of Castle Oblivion?” Naminé nods while Riku just looks confused. But she has indeed seen that one and witnesses the power of that beast. Ienzo nods to her, to then admit. “Fortunately, I never witness the attack. I was, at the time under the care of my Godfather, and I am glad I wasn't there when it happened... that would've traumatized me for life..." He clears his throat, most likely to snap himself out from those thoughts. "But according to the guards, the monsters that killed my parents bore the very same symbol as the Guardian.” With an illusion spell, Ienzo reveals the symbol of a pointed heart-shape that was on the Guardian's forehead.

_“Well, shit…”_

Naminé turns to the bed, Riku is tilting his head that he heard Vanitas too. And from how he said that… Naminé dreads that this heart of darkness might have been the cause of Ienzo's parents' death. “Do you know about those monsters?” Riku asks, his voice leveled but the look of dread does not go unnoticed. Naminé turns to Ienzo, he is confused but also tense, waiting for Riku to tell what is going on. 

_"Yeah, I know those monsters, but I wasn't even allowed to enter this world back when I had a body."_ from how Riku is frowning, it seems he spoke to Vanitas thought the mental link they share, for the boy of darkness replies defensively. _"Hey, don't point fingers at me, Riku! I did not command my Unversed to kill his parents, I was sent to give my brother and his friends enemies to fight– of course, they were deadly! I created them!"_ Riku's eyes narrow and Vanitas replies, though more hesitant this time around. _"Those two must've been in the wrong place at the wrong time."_ Naminé is horrifired of what Vanitas has just revealed, poor Ienzo.

“Did he say anything?” Ienzo voice breaks the silince. 

_"Don't you dare tell him! He's unhinged enough as it is."_ It surprises Naminé how troubled Vanitas sounds right this moment, like he's worried for Ienzo– in his own twisted way. 

Riku turns slowly to Ienzo, and Naminé dreads what he is going to say. "Vanitas knew about the monsters, but he didn't have anything to do about it." Ienzo narrows his eyes, Naminé gets the feeling that the young man didn't buy it, but at least, he drops the subject. 

"Not that it matters anymore." Ienzo muses and walks back over to the window, after a moment of silence, the young man speaks again. “Thank you for listening to me. I haven’t realized how lonely I have been these couple of months. Never felt it as a Nobody.” He turns to her, the smile is sad. “I can see why you were so desperate for companionship when we found you.” 

Naminé drops her head slightly, yet for some reason, is glad someone else knows that pressing sense of being lonely, wanting more than ever to have someone to talk to or at least merely keeping one company. She has gotten used to being alone, only after yesterday and today, that looming sense disappeared and for that: “Thanks for treating me like a person.” She turns to Riku, who smiles and nods back to her that he accept her gratitude. 

_“Gag me, all this sentimentality is killing me! Riku, will you recover already before you all start afflicting me with this sickness?!”_

"Either deal with this or go back to where you hitched a ride." Riku retorts back, much to the dismay of Vanitas.

_"Are you fucking kidding me?! I did not ask for this!– shut the hell up! I do not need the stupid light."_

Naminé has no idea why, but find that whole spat between Riku and Vanitas incredibly funny. Ienzo eyes her, looking like a giant question mark, and it reminds her that he cannot hear the heart’s voice. “Vanitas find us too sentimental,” glancing to Riku, who didn't hesitate to tease the dark heart. "and I think Riku is teasing him." 

"It's good for him." Riku smirks. 

Chuckling embarrassing, Ienzo admits. “Another thing I’m not used to either, and maybe we’re going a bit overboard being sentimental.”

_“A bit? I feel like I am drowning in it. Hey, Riku tell the bookworm that he should stop pouring out his emotions and start get to work on healing your stupid ass.”_

“But Ienzo said that recovery takes time.” Naminé softly argues before Riku can open his mouth, adding with a glance to the watching young man. “He’s doing everything he can…” Vanitas snorts, clearly annoyed. 

Ienzo titles his head, the gleam in his eyes are back. “Hm, I do wonder…” He walks over to Riku, who blinks in confusion. 

_"Craaap... what is he going to do now?"_

Naminé would like to know that too, "What are you planning?" she asks and Ienzo snaps out from whatever he's thinking. 

"Oh, I was wondering if I could create a body for Vanitas by my magic."

"Wait, he can do that?" followed by Riku: "Isn't that difficult?"

Ienzo's eyes light up. "Definitely! It's an expert-level spell, but as you surely know. I could make such illusions as a Nobody, so surely I can as human too. Now, sit still." He commands, places his hand on Riku's chest, who shows a lot of trust by not moving. Naminé can see that those two has built up a lot of trust between one another. Ienzo’s hand begins to glow and whatever he is doing: Vanitas does not like it. 

_“Hey, keep that magic away from me or I swear I will use Riku’s body to hurt you! Stop that, I am not leaving!”_

“Ienzo, whatever you’re doing, it’s aggravating Vanitas.” Riku tells Ienzo, but the lab coat dressed male ignores him and continues doing whatever illusion spell he is trying. Riku winches and Ienzo, now holding a sort of orbs in his left hand, grabs the ginger-red book in the other. He places the orb over the book, and a shadowy shape appears, along with a very enraged echo of a voice: “— this instant or I will find a way to hurt you!”

“Well, should’ve known a heart of pure darkness is not mister sunshine.” Ienzo replies dryly, this not only took Vanitas by surprise. Naminé is too.

“Wait, you can hear me?”

And Riku voices impressed, "Wow, you actually did it. "

“Master of illusions.” Ienzo replies, now looking quite smug. He then turns to the shadowy figure. “Granted, it’s not the best illusion of a body I have made, but that’s what happens when someone makes a ruckus .” 

Vanitas huffs, the illusion of a form crosses his arms. “Well, maybe someone needs to explain what the hell he’s doing before going all creative with that freaky magic of his.” 

“Touché.” Ienzo chuckles weakly, embarrassed of some sort of reminder.

Naminé smiles at this and must say: “It’s incredible you could do this. It’s like the memory rooms in Castle Oblivion.”

“It is the same spell.” Ienzo shrugs as if it’s no big deal, but that only made Naminé the more impressed that he could do the same thing that strange castle did. 

Vanitas titles his head at this, looks at his shadowy hands, then, without warning; whacks Riku over the head and clearly, he felt that. “ow, hey!” But the shadowy boy only laughs. Riku caresses the spot he got hit. “Did you had to make the illusion solid?”

“It’s not, what you felt was only a trick of the mind. That’s what makes it an illusion.” Ienzo explains, his brow raised at the heart’s action towards the one housing him, but does not voice whatever is on his mind. 

Rolling his eyes, Riku shifts position so he sits up more straightly. “Hopefully this illusion of yours won’t let him fire balls of darkness at me…”

“Let’s test it out.” Vanitas speaks menacingly and it seems like he can, much to the horror of Naminé but with a finger snap from Ienzo, and the ball of darkness disappears. “Hey!” 

“My magic, my rules.” The older male gives the shadowy person a ‘deal with it’ smirk.  
Vanitas grumbles learns up against the nearby wall, Riku chuckles and gives Ienzo a thankful nod, Naminé is glad too, she rather not have Vanitas hurt one who is sick, even though the hurt is only a trick of the mind.  
“In any case, I am unsure how long I can keep up this spell. Past studies did reveal that a Nobody is more in tune with magic compared to people with hearts." Ienzo explains, eyeing Vanitas who seems to be shooting him death-glares. Naminé is not entirely sure though, hard to know with that shape. "But it should make the conversation less one-sided in my case and I will keep it up as long Riku is awake— how are you feeling?” Ienzo asks Riku.

“Still having aches and freezing, but much better compared to yesterday.”

“You’re still not allowed to leave the castle.”

Riku does not look much bothered by it, “At least let me walk around.” 

“Kill some Heartless should get the blood pumping again.” Vanitas points out. 

Naminé does not think that would be a good idea letting Riku pick a fight with Heartless when he’s still recovering, and Ienzo surely shares her thoughts for he points at the shadow boy with: “Don’t give him any ideas.” Before turning to the slight chuckling Riku. “You may move around the castle, but if you follow your dark companion suggesting and I see you summon your blade—“

“Oh, smite him with that meteor of yours. Or turn him into a rat. That would be fun to watch.” Vanitas suggests and sounds disturbingly gleeful at the thought of Ienzo hurting Riku. 

“Is that for the comment I made in Neverland?” Riku asks deadpan, by the looks of it, so used to hear this that he easily brushes it off. Naminé is not and is honestly shocked to know that the silver-haired boy is dealing with this daily. 

“Vanitas's huffs as if he just got insulted. "No, I merely think it would be fun.” And Vanitas turns to the high raised eyebrow Ienzo. “Hey, turn him into a rat.”

“A full-body transfiguration is a master level spell, I do not have the skill nor mana for that kind of spell. All I can do is create an illusion that makes him look like a rat.”

“That’s no fun.” The dark boy grumbles, Riku looks thankful that Ienzo is unable to do such a spell.

Ienzo merely shrugs and walks over to once again read his book. Riku gives Vanitas a look as the dark boy remarks, “Well, the meteor spell is pretty cool, sure hell gave you trouble back when that Bookworm was a Nobody.” Said bookworm glances up from his book mildly offended. Riku merely chuckles and asks Vanitas, “Cooler than your spells?” 

"Hell no! But being a caster of devastating spells myself, I know talent when I see it. Like for example..." and it starts a chat about different spells they all know. Naminé finds it interesting in what each of them prefers. Vanitas, of course, only appreciate those doing the most damage. Those Riku talks about, Naminé figures he wants to have control before unleashing the spell. She voices what she knows about her memory magic, and it feels strangely flattering that Ienzo, Riku, even Vanitas have an interest in what she is saying. Oh, and it quickly becomes apparent that the former Nobody is the master when it comes to spells. Ienzo sure has a long list of what he can do. He tried to be humble about it, but a certain boy of darkness wouldn't hear it. "Stop selling yourself short, nerd. You are one hell of a spell caster, don't deny it!"

"Was that words of encouragement?" Riku asks and laughs when Vanitas hits him over the head again, snapping: "I don't do encouragement, idiot." It turned into a friendly spat between those two.

Ienzo soon went back to his book, not giving those two any thought. Naminé didn’t try and stop them either, she merely listened and found a certain bliss in this normalcy. Well, in her eyes at least. Doubt most people would see this scene of a shadowy figure, a powerful spellcaster of illusions, a boy with powers over darkness and a witch able to manipulate memories will be considered normal by most. But Naminé, who has been alone most of her short life, enjoyed every moment of this. 

She utterly forgot time and only when it got dark, Naminé realized that she has been gone from the mansion all day. “I better get back,” she gathers her stuff, opens a portal and stops to say this: “I enjoyed today.” 

“Likewise," Ienzo replies, "We hope to see you again tomorrow?” Riku nods in agreement.

Naminé smiles at Ienzo, “Sure.” she very much would like to spend another day like this one again. She gives Riku and Vanitas a wave, only Riku returns the wave while the shadow boy firmly keeps his arms crossed. She returns to the mansion, already looking forward to tomorrow. 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next went pretty much the same as the one before, but this time around, Naminé couldn’t leave as early as she wanted. Diz wanted her to check up on Sora and it reminded her that she has been skipping her job in restoring his memory and she felt terrible about it. Naminé did greatly consider not going to the castle, instead do her job in a place with no distractions but… she wanted to hang out with the three boys, if just for one more day. Feeling terrible, Naminé returns to Hollow Bastion and when she stepped into the room where Riku is recovering, she walks into an empty room. That caught her a bit off guard, but right at the table, she would sit and work on her memory drawings, a note. Naminé steps over and reads the note. It said; ‘we’re down in the kitchen’ so that’s where she heads. 

Approaching the place, Naminé hears Riku, sounding much more like himself, asks who she can guess will be Ienzo. “Are sure you don’t need any help?”

“I’m fairly certain.”

Naminé walks inside and find Ienzo blending some sort of dough with Riku standing not far off, the silver-haired boy looks a lot better, but it is a little strange to see him without the black coat on. The older male then puts the dough onto a pan and heats it for s short while before turning the dough around. She approaches, and the two notices her, and Riku greets her with: “Hey, Diz been keeping you busy?” 

“Yes, he wanted to talk with me about Sora’s progress.” She replies and is not proud about it, but that progress is going very slow, Sora’s Nobody is claiming a lot of his memories as his own. 

Riku’s face drop, he is already aware of this and had been searching for Sora’s Nobody before he got sick. “It still an issue?” She nods and it does remind her: “I’m sorry, maybe I should leave and focus more on my task.” But to her surprise, Riku tells her firm yet gentle. “No, you can worry about that later. Today, relax.”

“But what about Sora?”

He shrugs, “Knowing him, he would be sadder if you risked your own health for his sake.” Riku gives her a weak smile, looking a bit embarrassing. “Certain he would get on my case if he ever realized I got sick because I didn’t look after myself.” She has seen this side from Sora, but she still feels a bit bad leaving him like this, especially when she was the cause of why he has to sleep in this manner. Riku seems to read these unspoken words, for he remarks, “We’ll all get back to work tomorrow.” he nods to Ienzo. “Might have to fight my way out.” 

“A rematch? Yeah, I rather not, the castle is in need of repairs enough as it is.” Ienzo snorts amused. He removes the pancakes from the pan and after having decorated each with green and even bit of meat filling, he rolls the pancakes and hands a plate to each. “Leftovers but should still be decent enough.” 

Naminé takes the plate, unlike when Diz for once does the cooking, she is not hesitant in trying out this food. Not only does it look good but taking a bite, it tastes just as good. “It’s delicious,” She tells the spellcaster of the three, and before she can stop herself. “much better than what Diz makes.” Realizing she pretty much back talked the man. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” 

“It’s true, though. That guy can’t make anything decent other than ramen.” Riku points out from his spot, takes a bite of his meal and says with a shrug, “If not for me, then Naminé would’ve been living on that, but I’m not much of a cook either.”

“And I take Vanitas merely wanted to blow the whole kitchen up.” 

“Yeah, and what I could gather, he mostly lived on whatever animal he could capture.” 

Naminé blinks when said the dark boy didn’t respond. “I can’t hear him, did something happens?” Riku shakes his head, explaining both her and Ienzo. “He was so active yesterday that he used up all of his energy. Now resting up inside of my darkness.” Ah, makes sense; communication only through one's heart seems to take a lot out from one. “How long will it take him to recover?” 

“Knowing him, he will be ready to spite me in an hour or so.” Riku replies in a dry tone, it made both her and Ienzo laugh a bit. 

Still chuckling, and finishing up his own brunch, “Why did you allow Vanitas inside your own heart?” Ienzo asks curiously and Naminé admits she has been wondering about that as well.

“He didn’t give me much of choice in the start.” Riku shrugs and after have put down his own empty plate, “At first I was eager to be rid of him but over time. I sort of got used to his rotten attitude and started to realize we got some things in common. But the point where I came to accept him was after he helped me out with– well, in his words: kicking your ass.” Ienzo laughs, Riku chuckles a bit before he continues, holding a hand on his chest. “I realized that deep down, Vanitas wanted companionship, but being of pure darkness and I have an idea his Master wasn't the greatest guy. It's understandable, he does not know how to make friends.”

"It looks like you're helping him with that." Naminé points out, that at least what she has been observing. Riku nods slowly, though he does admit. "He wouldn't have allowed half the things I have put him through if not for his current situation. So," he chuckles "I guess our roles have been reversed, but he's not so bad when getting used to his attitude."  
That Naminé can agree on, it's still hard for her, but Naminé is starting to see the glimpses of this kinder side of Vanitas.

“Well, aren’t we a strange bunch?” Ienzo asks dryly, he takes Naminé plate and starts washing up, remarking: “A former Nobody, a boy of pure darkness, a girl with the power over memory, all brought together by one walking the twilight.”

“You make it sounds like it’s a bad thing.” Riku points out, and the older male replies, much to Naminé amusement: “I’m still debating with myself on that part.” She giggles and Riku rolls his eyes. They leave the kitchen the moment they have cleaned up, however as they walk the hallway, Riku suddenly points out, “Heartless have popped up.” he makes a move to go wherever they were, but Ienzo stops him.

“Don’t bother, there are always Heartless at the Grand Hall. But they are not a threat to anyone.” 

Naminé blinks and feeling comfortable enough around Ienzo to ask out her thoughts. “What’s so important to this Grand Hall?” 

However, it is Riku who answers her. “It’s where the world’s keyhole is located.” Making Ienzo muses strangely calm about this important information; “Oh, that explains why Xehanort’s Heartless and Maleficent was so interested in that area.” Naminé has never seen a world’s keyhole in person but from Sora’s memories, she knows that if Heartless invade such a keyhole, the world will be scattered. But she does not worry about this world being taken by darkness, for Sora locked this world’s keyhole on his first journey, so it will be safe. 

They return back to the room, though this time, Riku wasn’t staying in bed, “I think I’ve stolen it from you long enough.” the silver-haired boy remarks, and it confirms Naminé suspicion that this is indeed Ienzo’s private room. It makes her wonder where he has been sleeping these past three days. 

Ienzo replies that question without knowing, “It does not make much of a difference. The castle has plenty of bedrooms for me to use.” 

“And you decided to give me yours out of all those rooms?” 

“They were filled with dust, and preparing a room for you was the last thing on my mind when you were burning up.” 

Riku takes his hands up in defeat that he gets it, then walks over to the container that holds that strange misty magic, Riku taps on it. “What is this?” 

“Water, with some sand, kept together by magic.” Ienzo replies as he reclaims his bed, and pulls out what Naminé is now certain is his spellbook, he flips the page, admitting; “It's only for so long fighting Heartless can keep the boredom at bay, and so I started testing a bit around with my magic— you can let it loose.” Riku does and Ienzo once again makes it move around wondrously. “It certainly proves to be a good distraction.” 

“You keep surprising me with those spell of yours,” Riku remarks, and turns his gaze to the city outside. "if you're bored, why not go outside? I'm sure the locals would–" he jerks when Ienzo makes this dust/water/magic float over to him.

"I don't think the locals want help from one of the apprentices who caused this destruction in the first place." The young man points out flatly, but for Naminé, it revealed the primary source for the pain surrounding his memories. 

Riku hesitantly reaches for this magical water and can, to some extent, control it, though unable to make it take any shape as Ienzo could, and while playing a bit around with it. "I thought the same when it came to trusting you, Ienzo, but," He sends it over to her, eyeing the older male. “I wouldn't have come this far without you– and I am not talking about the information you have about the Organization.” Naminé has no idea how to do magic other than memory manipulation, but she figures she is doing something right, for it does follow her hand moves. Naminé pretends she's busier with this magical dust/water than pay the two males any mind, sensing this is between Riku and Ienzo. 

After a moment of silence, Ienzo lets out a sigh of defeat. "I'll think about it, but I highly doubt the people want me anywhere near them."

"I can always offer you some backup." Riku suggests, having a look that made Ienzo laugh for some reason. Naminé gets the sense that it's another inside joke between them.

It did make her think about the fake promise she made both Sora, but also the replica think was real. No idea how she did it, but it made this water magic form into the starfish shape. Naminé carefully takes hold of it, a bit startled that she could make it take a solid form like Ienzo could. It does remind her of her promise to Sora and although Riku told her that Sora wouldn’t mind she did take a few days off, Naminé feels bad wasting time. She lets go of this magic, making it float away and she begins to work on her memory drawings at the oak table. Fortunately, neither Riku nor Ienzo stops her. Instead, they start playing chess. By the sounds of it, the older male always wins.

“I’m really bad at these kinds of games.” Riku groans after yet another loss.

“You’re better at using the sword over the mind.” Ienzo teases him, which earns him a pillow thrown at him. 

Around the time Ienzo brought them lunch, Riku remarks that Vanitas is back and the older male walks over to do the illusion spell again, clearly addressing the boy of darkness with his question. “Are you going to make a fuss this time around?” Riku smirks shake his head and Ienzo does the spell. This time the illusion shape is much more solid, and it confuses Naminé to see that Ienzo gave Vanitas a dark bodysuit that looks very much alike to what the Riku replica wore, also Vanitas’ face is hidden behind a helmet.

“Why the mask?” Riku asks, Naminé is not sure who he is addressing. 

Ienzo is the first to reply to him, “I don’t know his face, and this is how you see him.” with Vanitas speaking while looking at his much better illusion form this time around “I don’t feel like showing my face to anyone. Less so from how you reacted, Riku.” 

It makes Naminé wonder, “How did he react?” 

“It was like looking at a familiar face and yet not the right person…” Riku replies softly, but does not explain what he means, Naminé takes the hint this is not a subject he wishes to address further and so drops it.

Ienzo does drop it as well, but being a naturally curious guy. “Is it true your heart is pure darkness?”

“Yeah, what of it?” Vanitas replies, sounding quite suspicious but Naminé is not really surprised by that. She got the sense that Ienzo’s personality really grinds against Vanitas for some reason.

“Can you feel any positive emotions?” 

“He has fun when I end up hurt, does that count as positive?” Riku speaks up, and said boy of darkness laughs menacingly. Naminé once again finds herself pondering how the silver-haired boy can deal with Vanitas daily?

Ienzo raises a brow, and Naminé is impressed by how calm he respond to that remark. “In a sadistic way, yes, I suppose. What about other emotions?”

Vanitas groans and Naminé hears him grumble; “Why does he keep tormenting me? Now I have to answer stupid questions from the bookworm.” This time around, Ienzo didn't bat an eye at the nickname, he simply waits and after a moment of silence, Vanitas snaps annoyed at the older male. “It fucking sucks not having a body, it means I can’t destroy whatever annoys me!” 

“Yeah, I’m not helping you out make this ‘annoyance’ disappear.” Riku remarks, clearly amused by this whole situation. “As long you’re in my heart, you’ll have to deal with this.” Vanitas makes some... very creative cursing. Naminé is in shock at some of those words, but that's quickly forgotten at the older male's deadpan comment:

“And here I thought Even had a short fuse.”

“Shut up Nobody, it’s bad enough when Riku lets you babble on.” 

"I do not babble!" Ienzo exclaims, clearly flustered about being called out on his quirk. Naminé can't help bug giggle, yet also wondering how his Nobody was if Ienzo does not think he talks a lot. 

Riku laughs and says still very amused. “That babbler is very informative. You should try and listen.”

“It’s not like I have any choice!” The dark boy snaps back and groans, “I should never have tagged along. Being with you has been the biggest pain in my ass.” 

Recovering from his fluster and clearly wanting to do bit of payback, the former Nobody remarks: “You don’t have one, unless we’re talking about—“

“No, he cannot feel my body.” Riku quickly speaks, Naminé turns over and sees now it's Riku's turn to be flustered. She doubts Vanitas is making it any better, for that boy of darkness is rolling on the floor in laugher. 

Ienzo titles his head curiously at that scene. “Okay, so maybe not entirely pure darkness.” 

“What makes you say that?” Riku asks and Naminé is curious about it as well, at least enough that she forgets about this memory she is drawing. Vanitas stops his display of amusement, turning as well to Ienzo from what the young man had said. 

“According to a friend of mine, light and darkness are two sentient entities and has since the beginning of time—“

“Here we go again.” Vanitas speaks and learns with crossed arms against the nearby wall. 

Ienzo gives him a deadpan look, pointing out flatly, “Yeah, I am going to babble.” then turns back to her and Riku. “Anyways, my friend said that light and darkness used to fight one another, battling for supremacy over the worlds and their hearts. But then, someone wielding a mighty blade that was forged by both Light and Darkness called out to them. My friend couldn’t say what this person said, but it did make Light and Darkness stop their ageless long battle and turn the new world into one where hearts need both in order to be whole. Nothing should be pure, for if pure darkness, everlasting pain will be their companion—“ Naminé barely caught it, but did notice that Vanitas shifted on his feet, as if what Ienzo said struck a nerve. “and a pure light will be less alive than the sun itself.”

“But the seven princesses are of pure light.” Riku points out, and nods over to Naminé, as she is the Nobody of one of those pure light. 

“I told my friend the same thing." Ienzo comments, crossing his arms in ponder. "He admitted he was a bit unsure on the details, but theorized that the princesses of light are deeply connected to the darkness. It might explain why only by them, the door to darkness could be open.” 

“Sounds like a load of bullshit to me.” Vanitas speaks up, it makes her and the two other boys turn to the currently only heart boy. “I don’t need any light.” Riku gives him a knowing look. The dark boy seems to glare at him under that helmet of his but does after an intense moment of staring at Riku. “Fine, I am connected to a pure light.” He snaps, looking away with a grumbling: “I can’t create my own positive emotions but through that light, I know what’s it’s like.” 

Ienzo nods, seems to understand Vanitas’s situation to some extent. “I see, that explains why you know how to... react on certain stimuli. But it must be terrible, not able to feel other than darkness thirteen gifts.”

Which not only made Vanitas confused, “Say what now?” but Naminé and by the looks of it, Riku as well.

"You have to explain that one." Riku says.

And Ienzo does: “My friend said that Light and Darkness gave hearts twenty gifts. Light gave seven, and Darkness gave thirteen." He eyes the boy of darkness, "And if what you say is correct, then negative emotions are all you can make on your own." pointing out. "You aren’t whole.” 

Vanitas does not answer, but he looks agitated. Ienzo does not speak further after this, he must’ve sensed that it would be unwise to push this conversation further. He and Riku go back to their game of chess and Naminé tries to draw on this memory drawing, but she can’t help but glance over to the dark boy. She can feel some powerful memories around him, all filled with negativity and she can’t help but feel bad. If what Ienzo said, Vanitas only knows negative emotions and has never in his life felt emotions such as joy, relief, or gratitude. But it does, unfortunately, explains his attitude. 

“We better get back.” Riku breaks the silence and gets up, he eyes her and Naminé begins to pack her drawing gear. He then turns to Ienzo. “Thanks for putting up with us.”

“You should get sick more often, I quite enjoyed the company.” Ienzo replies, smiling and Naminé agrees on that, these days were very enjoyable.

Vanitas on the other hand: “Hell no, I don’t want to go through this again!” The boy snaps, and Naminé is very certain he is glaring at the now chuckling Ienzo under that helmet of his. “Let’s get outta here before I start catching all this disgusting sentimentality you three have been throwing around.” 

“I could say the same with all the snark you have thrown around.” Ienzo retorts dryly back, it did make Riku laugh and Vanitas shoot him another death glare. The older male does a small wave and the illusion of the dark boy disappears. “In any case, I have taken the liberty of washing your coat." He speaks to Riku. "It should be much more comfortable walking in now— as comfortable that sort of garment now can get.” Riku nods and leaves to fetch it. Ienzo then walks over to a small handwritten book lying on the table, take it and much to Naminé surprise, he hands it to her. “Here, I’ve written down some easy to follow recipes. Should spare you from eating bad ramen.” She takes it, but the gift-giving is not done, for next, Ienzo gathers the still floating around magic and puts it inside a hand-sized orb in which he hands her. 

“I can’t take it.” She tries to decline, but like when he pretty much forced her to choose ingredients the first night here, this former Nobody does not want to hear about the voice others gave her. 

“I can easily make more, besides;” He puts it onto her sketchbook. "it should give you something to distract yourself with when the memory gathering gets too much." Naminé is grateful and genuinely touched by how kind a former member of the Organization has been towards her. 

“Thank you.” and it does make her wonder out loud. “Do you think the others would become this kind if they got their heart back?”

His face drops in sadness but the smile stays on. “I can’t speak for all, and yet I know for a fact how powerful one's heart command can be, but so are the two forces of light and darkness.” Naminé nods; she thinks she gets what he means, that she cannot presume they all will try and make it up to her as he did. 

She just has to wait and see. “It was nice getting to know you, and glad it’s not as a Nobody.”

“Me too.” Ienzo smiles, genuinely happy this time. 

Riku returns, this time dressed in a black coat, but the blindfold is still off, "Time to go." and he opens a portal. 

Naminé gives Ienzo a small wave and walks into the portal, she hears him call out. “Don’t be a stranger.” And Riku replies with a simple: “Right.” Before he follows her into the corridor of darkness. 

Walking in there, Naminé voices of what she has discovered in these short days. “I’m glad to have met your other friends, glad to know you’re not alone.”

“Yeah, I’m lucky to have them and you.” Naminé blinks, looking up, he smiles in a genuine way that he meant those words. It’s flattering but also such a relief that he considers her part of this group. Naminé is glad to have not only to be treated as a normal person but gotten a sense of belonging somewhere. 

It’s nice and she does hope she can hang out with her three friends when her task with Sora’s memories is complete.

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments what you think of this story and if you would like more small slice of life One-Shots like this while the main story is going on.**


End file.
